Grimm School Days
by Grimmaholic
Summary: Puck takes his teasing to far at school puck abrina fluffish
1. Chapter 1

School Days 

_My first ever fanfic, a fluff constructive criticism allowed _

_**Sabrina's POV **_

Sabrina Grimm had always prided herself that she could easily block insults that were thrown at her .But now it had gone to far Puck was making fun of her and people were laughing edging him on and she felt tears fill her blue eyes and she went to her last line of defense. Which included her slapping Puck across the face and running and that was what she was doing now, running. She ran out the school doors and all the way down to the river where she sat down on the shore. Whether it was an hour or two minutes later she did not know but she heard the familiar flapping of wings behind her.

"Grimm I didn't mean-"

Sabrina cut him of "GO Away Puck just go now and do me a favor and boot out of my life"

"Sabrina" the name got my attention but I hid my surprise quickly ."I didn't mean-"

"You meant every word out of your filthy mouth so go"

I turned around and heard him go back I wanted to call out to him but I couldn't let myself _that fairy went way to far this time _I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Puck POV

Sabrina stormed in the door right when the old lady was setting the last plate on the table ,old lady already knew about what happened because apparently it floated fast around school and as soon as I came in Daphne asked if it was true. I accepted one of them to mention it but neither did so the rest of dinner went with silence and awkward attempts to start a conversation bye old lady and marshmallow.

***********************************************

**Next morning **

Sabrina walked in the door talking to her friend Jane she walked past my desk.

"hey pus-face' Dan, my friend sneered at Sabrina as she walked past.

"come on lay of a little" I said in strangled hopes of getting back Sabrina.

"oh Puck has a girlfriend" Dan taunted

'NO!I just don't want to never wake-up again" I replied.

Sabrina turned to me scowled and said "don't think that will help I still hate you" then spit on the floor next to me.

So now I am faced with a dilemma

1. Get stood up to by a girl and show his weakness

Or

2. Possibly lose Sabrina forever .

But luckily the teacher came in and we had to sit down

*****************************************************

Sorry its lame !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**-

_Teacher POV_

Walking inside my class room I noticed all eyes were pointed at Sabrina and Puck, I cleared my throat for the class to take their seats and one by one they did. I wondered what was going on but I had other things to worry about.

"Good morning class " I said to get their attention .

"Good morning Mrs. Muffet . " A few of them muttered but most just grunted .

*************************************************************

LUNCH TIME -

_Daphne POV_

Granny had packed a pasta with some type of glittery sauce that tasted just like chocolate. A few people cringed when they saw what I was eating though most people had gotten used to my exotic lunch .

Seventh grade had entered the lunch room and most got into the line including Sabrina since she could not stand granny's cooking. Puck and his friends were talking to each other and occasionally laughing though Puck seemed a hundred miles away and just nodded every now and then.

"What's up with your sister and Puck ? " someone asked next to me.

_Sabrina POV-_

"Well he deserves it he called you an up-tight ugly pus-faced evil coward plus a egotistic idiot an a-"

"OKAY we were all there so you don't have to repeat everything !!"I interrupted her before she could say what else he said .

"He does deserve a good punishment though "another girl put in.

"I've got the punishment covered, do you know how hard it is to live with someone who hates you! Its in my advantage ,he hasn't played a prank on me for a whole 24 hours!!" I said almost not believing it myself.

"NO WAY ,in the whole 24 hours! You have to be joking! Not a single itsy bitsy prank? " Jordan said/asked.

"Not even a burp at dinner he was silent ! "

"you sure have him wrapped around your finger" Janie said in awe.

The rest of the table stared at her .

"He hates me and likes to pull pranks there is no finger involved!," And I added "that's ALL"

But the rest of the girls laughed .

_I know its short I will try to make them longer and sorry if its lame ._

**-**

**Grimmaholic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Puck what are you planning to do to Sabrina?" Jake asked.

Good question what was I going to do to her I had not done one prank in at least a day I'd better do something or she'll think I'm losing it .Oh no! Maybe I am losing it _but if I pull a prank now she will never forgive me _a voice inside my head said **but what do I care she's just a stupid girl **_you do care and you know she I not stupid ._Maybe I am losing it normal people don't argue with themselves.

"Puck you in there "Jake interrupted

"What? Oh yeah I don't know nothing for awhile "

"Am I hearing you right!! You never ever said that ever!"

"yeah but…….I have to live with her so .."

"What you think that girl is going to kill you she doesn't have the strength….oh never mind I understand well good luck "

I walking back home when an arrow whizzed past me I jumped and turned around. Nottingham was standing on a rock with an evil grin on his face

"Well hello trickster I don't mean to be rude but seeing as I don't have a lot of time to chat lets cut down to the point :Join the Scarlet Hand or I will kill you now." He laughed.

" First off I am not joining your little club and secondly I'd like to see you try Nottingham!" I cried springing up in the air and pulling out my sword.

_Sabrina's POV-_

I was walking to the house and I saw to figures down off the path .Puck and Nottingham!

"Oh I will "Nottingham said. Then he shout an arrow directly at Pucks heart .

**Sorry about the cliff hanger trying to decide whether or not to continue this story :-}**

**-****Grimmaholic**


	5. Chapter 5

_Grimm School Days Chapter 5 -_

"No!"

Sabrina screamed and fled down the path in front of Puck. Startled, Nottingham swerved and missed by mere inches. He sneered,

"You silly little girl! Do you really think that you and your

human family can stop the Scarlet Hand? One of these days you won't be able

to scramble out of the situation and you and your family will die."

He continued, "Well now, where were we…? Oh, yes, now I remember!"

With great skill he loaded an arrow in his bow quickly and without

hesitating shot it straight at Sabrina. But Puck was faster. With cold fury

in his eyes he brought down his little wooden sword hard on Nottingham's hand,

causing him to shriek in pain and drop the bow on the ground. At the same time

Sabrina gasped and fell to the ground, an arrow embedded in her leg, blood

soaking her pants. She tried to get up and punch Nottingham but fell as soon as

she tried.

"Sabrina!" Puck yelled.

He turned to Nottingham, "You do not hurt the Grimms."

Nottingham laughed. Puck picked up the bow and put the arrow

in place.

Nottingham laughed again. "You foolish boy! You couldn't kill me! You don't

have it in -"

He cried out as an arrow struck him straight in the heart. He

stumbled back and fell onto the ground.

But his shocked expression was replaced with an evil grin he laughed weakly

"We're coming...you can't stop us now" He whispered. Then he closed

his eyes and Sheriff Nottingham was gone forever.

Puck lost no time in picking up Sabrina, who was now very pale, in his arms, her

long blond hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead and she was breathing heavily. He

flew faster than ever to this house, opened the door and placed Sabrina on

the couch.

Granny Relda ran in the room "liebling! Whatever is the matter? Sabrina,

is that -?"

Sabrina suddenly realized were she was. "Granny …Granny, the house...the

Scarlet Hand is…coming...soon." She gasped and passed out.

_Hope it wasn't lame ! And thank you dog9girl for betaing it !_

Grimmaholic


End file.
